


Stake in the Heart

by TimeladyofMordor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeladyofMordor/pseuds/TimeladyofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury isn't normal. She's a slayer that is destined to fight the forces of darkness. The very, very difficult part is that she has to balance her social and school life with her duties as a slayer. Her foster-sister, Jo Harvelle, is the only person who knows her secret. Oh, she forgot about her watcher too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder:  
> This work is unbeta'd. I am very sorry if this contains spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Even though this is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer au, please know that I mixed some things up! Enjoy nonetheless!

She _saw a dimly lit room, full of candles and the stench of death A crossbow was in her hand while she was trying to find something. The only problem was that she didn't know who she was looking for, just the sinking feeling in her gut told her to keep moving._

_The stench in the cave was overriding her senses as she moved closer to her destination. Her heart was pounding while beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. She heard a voice that sounded creepy and off. "Come child, come closer.." She raised her crossbow and-_

"Charlie! Wake up!" 

Charlie's eyes opened and she squinted at the light. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she turned and glared at her foster sister. 

"What? We have to go to school." Jo said as she flopped on Charlie's covers. 

"Jo!" Charlie groaned.

"Fine. Don't blame me when mom drives a dagger through your chest." Jo waved her hand and walked to the door. 

Jo was right. Ellen would kill them if they'd be late for school. That didn't mean that Ellen would love them any less. In fact, Charlie thought that Ellen was the mama bear, but didn't show it. 

Charlie jumped out of bed and walked to the sink to wash her face. 

As she washed her face, she was thinking about her previous dreams that she had. She talked to Jo about them  and she said that it was one of the drawbacks to being a slayer. Charlie then compared them to Harry Potter's visions about Voldemort. Jo called her a geek. They both laughed and forgot it ever happened. 

She put her clothes on and walked towards the kitchen. Charlie saw Ellen flipping pancakes while Jo was nibbling on a piece of bacon. "Ready for school?" Ellen asked. 

                 000

Charlie's stomach was churning when she entered the school. At her last school, she burned down half the gym because there were vampires in it. That is why she had to switch schools and get a new foster family. To be honest, the Harvelles were they best foster family she had.

As Jo and Charlie were walking tough the doors, a boy who was a giant compared to both the girls walked towards them.

"Hey Jo!" The boy said with a happy smile on his face. 

Charlie would compare him to a moose, but her mouth was clamped shut. 

"Hey Sam!" Jo replied with a wide grin. 

The two friends hugged while Charlie awkwardly stood there until she cleared her throat. 

Jo and Sam quickly let go of each other. 

"Charlie this Sam. Sam this is Charlie." Jo said. 

Sam shook Charlie's hand. 

"Nice to meet you!" Sam smiled as he let go of her hand. 

"Nice to meet you too! Jo is a lucky gal!" Charlie replied.

"What are you implying?" Sam asked. 

"Aren't you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Charlie asked. 

They both stuttered and quickly blushed. 

"N-no. Jessica's my girlfriend." Sam said with a shaky laugh. 

"Oh." Charlie tried to hide her laugh as Jo glared at her. 

"Ya. I'll save you a seat. Later, Jo." Sam waved his hand while he walked down the hall. 

"Bye, Sam!" Jo yelled. Sam's laughter was quickly followed. 

"Well, he's a-" 

"Don't say it,"Jo warned,"I can still kick your ass even if you're the slayer."

Charlie laughed,"Fine. Where's the principal's office?

                        000

Charlie sat on a leather chair as she watched the principal.

"Now, Ms. Bradbury, I would like to tell you that you have a fresh start at Lawrence High. We just value your education."

"That's great, Principal Balthazar. I'll do better here." 

"That's wonderful, Ms. Bradbury. I know you will. Now let me see, hmm."

To Charlie's surprise, Principal Balthazar ripped her record. 

"Welcome to Lawrence High."


End file.
